Feliz Aniversario
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Carlos lleva a Kendall al paseo de su vida por su aniversario. One-Shot. SMUT! Para InariRusherBoy.


**HOLA! **

**He vuelto! Con otro One-Shot! Yay! **

**Este fic fue inspirado por Teenage Dream! Tenia ganas de escribir un song-fic de esa cancion... pero no es exactamente uno de esos... pero estaba escuchando la cancion cuando lo escribia... Anyways... Este es el fic de regalo para el ganador del concurso de Corazón Roto... InariRusherBoy! Yay! Espero que te guste... querias un smut y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer... **

**Anyways... Disfruten!**

* * *

Lo amo. De eso estoy seguro. Y, ¿cómo no podría amarlo si organizó todo esto solo para mi? el romántico día en la playa, la cabaña en medio del prado, las velas, la música, la chimenea… es un romántico sin remedio. Y me encanta.

Hoy en la mañana cuando me despertó a las cinco de la mañana, no mentiré, lo quería matar. Y es que yo no soy una persona que maneje bien el estar despierto temprano. Yo no estoy lleno de energía todo el tiempo como él. Necesito como mínimo ocho horas de sueño. Pero valió la pena.

Tomamos el auto y salimos a carretera. Yo dormí casi tres horas más hasta que a las ocho paramos en un pequeño restaurante a un lado del camino. Aunque no lo crean, era un lugar bastante bonito y romántico. Desayunamos ahí y luego seguimos nuestro camino hasta una hermosa playa. La arena era blanca y el agua tan azul y clara que podía ver a los peces alejarse cuando nos metíamos a nadar. Pasamos todo el día ahí, tumbados en la arena o nadando. Éramos los únicos ahí así que podíamos mostrar nuestro afecto como quisiéramos. Comimos sándwiches que traía en la cajuela del auto, sentados juntos en las toallas mientras veíamos el atardecer más hermoso del mundo. Después de eso fuimos a nuestra ultima parada; a una hora de camino estaba una pequeña cabaña en medio de una hermosa pradera llena de flores. Y según Carlos, es nuestra hasta mañana.

Estábamos acurrucados en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Sin la calefacción, hacía mucho frio. Pretexto perfecto para acurrucarme en su pecho con una manta sobre nosotros. La música salía del reproductor de baterías sobre la chimenea. Velas iluminaban la habitación con una luz tenue, a falta de corriente eléctrica, que hacía que sus ojos cafés brillaran con una chispa de amor que solo tienen cuando me mira.

-Vamos,- dije levantándome del sillón –baila conmigo.

Se rio un poco cuando tomé su mano y lo jale hasta que se paró. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y las mías automáticamente se fueron a su cuello. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la canción se cambió y Teenage Dream de Katy Perry comenzó a sonar. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba que la música nos envolviera en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Va a sonar muy cursi, pero por primera vez comprendí totalmente la canción. Justo así me sentía. Levante la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hazme el amor esta noche.- estoy seguro que eso lo tomo por sorpresa por la cara que hizo. Era tan graciosa que casi me rio, pero me contuve. Esto era en serio.

Él solo se me quedo mirando, así que decidí hacer yo el primer movimiento. Me pare de puntitas y comencé a besar un caminito desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. Cuando comencé a succionar ahí para dejar una marca, salió de su trance.

-¿Estás seguro?- me tomo de la barbilla para hacerme voltear a verlo y me miro a los ojos. Nunca había visto a Carlos tan serio.

-Si- susurre. Sonrió.

-¿Y por qué tan repentina la decisión? Hum?- había vuelto al normal y juguetón Carlos. Y la verdad me alegra, porque el Carlos serio me intimida un poco.

-Porque hoy decidí que _te_ _amo_.- dije simplemente. Su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que creí que partiría su cara a la mitad. Era la primera vez que le decía eso.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo y luego me beso. Podía sentir como seguía sonriendo mientras con una mano me pegaba a su cuerpo mientras la otra subía por mi cuerpo hasta mi cara para acariciar mi mejilla. Mis manos subieron de su cuello a su cabello negro y corto.

En momentos como este es cuando extraño su cabello más largo. Corto como lo tiene ahora se le ve muy sexy, pero no tengo de dónde tirar.

Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía perfecta mientras esa chispa que sentí desde el primer beso hace casi un año me recorría el cuerpo. Me asombra que sigo sintiendo como si fuera nuestro primer beso. La verdad espero que ese sentimiento nunca desaparezca.

Sus labios gentilmente separaron los míos para luego succionar dentro mi labio inferior. Su mano bajo de nuevo para pegarme más a su cuerpo mientras me mordía el labio suavemente.

Un gemido salió de mi boca. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo. El maldito sabía lo que me hacía. Pero yo también se lo que hago.

Mis manos bajaron, pasando lentamente por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta donde terminaba su playera. Subí mis manos dentro de ella, trazando con la punta de los dedos cada una de las líneas de su definido abdomen. Su lengua paso por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero no lo deje solo para volverlo loco. Mis manos siguieron su recorrido hacia arriba hasta alcanzar sus pectorales. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír. Pellizqué sus pezones y él dejó salir un gemido seguido de un gruñido, prendido por mis acciones. Me tomó por la cintura y me aventó al colchón que había en el piso en vez de cama. Revoté un par de veces y no pude evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara de mi novio. Se quitó la playera y yo inconscientemente me lamí los labios al ver la nueva piel expuesta. Trepó encima de mí, su peso hundiéndome en el colchón. Tomó mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna. Podía sentir su erección dura contra mi mano.

-Esto es lo que causas.- gruñó entre dientes, tratando de ser rudo y someterme, pero no me iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Le di un fuerte apretón y soltó otro gruñido. Sonriendo, comencé a frotar mi palma contra su paquete lentamente. Tomó mi mano que estaba en su entrepierna y al puso sobre mi cabeza, seguida por la otra. Con una sola mano agarró mis muñecas para que no pudiera moverlas y con la otra subió un poco la playera que llevaba puesta, que en realidad era de él. Su mano comenzó a subir, explorando cada milímetro de piel hasta que tuvo que soltarme para quitármela. Cuando la tela fue lanzada a quien sabe dónde, me volví consiente de mi cuerpo y me ruborice. No tengo músculos como Carlos o James, más bien soy delgado como Logan. De hecho tengo una pequeña panza por tomar tantas malteadas. Mis brazos trataron de cubrir mi imperfecto torso descubierto, pero él tomó mis manos y las apartó de mi cuerpo.

-Que no te de pena*, eres perfecto.- en respuesta solo me ruborice mas. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas – ¡Oh vamos! Te la pasas escribiendo canciones para que las chicas se sientan hermosas. Deberías hacerles caso tú.

Cerré mis ojos en vergüenza y trate de controlar mi inseguridad, pero todo pensamiento coherente se perdió cuando sentí sus labios besando mi cuello, justo en ese lugar especial. Mis manos actuaron en piloto automático y le desabrocharon el pantalón casi frenéticamente. Sentí que se alejaba de mí y abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo se quitaba los pantalones por completo, seguidos de su ropa interior, quedando parado en toda su gloria frente a mí.

No pude ni admirarlo como se debe porque él ya estaba otra vez sobre mí. Sus labios encontraron los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba quitándome los jeans ajustados que llevaba puestos. De un tirón me los arranco de las piernas junto con mis boxers.

La inseguridad regresó de golpe y mis manos se apresuraron a cubrirme. Apartó mis manos de nuevo.

-Te mostraré lo perfecto que eres…- me susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió de anticipación recorriera mi cuerpo. Se metió dos dedos a la boca y luego su mano desapareció entre mis piernas. Sentí algo mojado tentando mi entrada. Cerré los ojos y asentí. Él lentamente metió el primer dedo, luego otro. Luego de unos minutos, el poco dolor que sentía se convirtió en puro placer. No pude contenerme y gemí. Él sacó sus dedos y los limpio en las sabanas. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pegando a un más nuestros cuerpos. Se posicionó en mi entrada y tomó mi mano en la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó. Yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiré hondo y asentí. Él comenzó a empujar muy lentamente. Entonces el verdadero dolor comenzó. Apreté la mandíbula y su mano para evitar gritar. Conociendo a Carlos, pararía, y yo no quería parar. Al mal paso darle prisa, así que con mis piernas lo jalé hacia mí para que entrara todo de una vez. Al hacer eso, él golpeo algo dentro de mí que me hizo ver estrellas. No pude contenerme y solté un grito ahogado.

-Mmm… lo siento… iremos despacio- dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y deseo en su voz. Pero yo no quería ir despacio. Al contrario. Trate moviendo mis caderas, a ver si entendía el mensaje, porque mi mente no daba para palabras. Volvió a salir, demasiado lento para mi gusto, y cuando solo quedo la punta, lo volví a jalar hacia mí con mis piernas, pero con más fuerza. Casi me desmayo del placer.

Al parecer Carlos entendió el mensaje porque comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, siempre golpeando ese glorioso lugar. Pronto, la pequeña cabaña se llenó de gruñidos, gritos y demás sonidos eróticos, además de la música de fondo del pequeño reproductor. Al ser mi primera vez, me corrí bastante pronto. Pero él no había terminado y siguió golpeando ese lugar, así que me vine de nuevo, pintando de nuestros abdómenes de blanco por segunda vez. No tardo en venirse después de mi segundo orgasmo, gimiendo mi nombre como si fuera algo prohibido. Después colapsó sobre mí, aplastándome con su peso. Fue cuando al fin abrí los ojos.

-Amm, Carlos…- me quedé sin habla. Con la luz de las velas podía ver su espalda cubierta por una fina capa de sudor por nuestras actividades anteriores. Todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento, así que su espalda subía y bajaba en pesado movimientos que hacían que los músculos se contrajeran bajo la piel de caramelo.

-Claro, claro… lo siento- dijo rodando a un lado de mi en la cama. Sentí frio al instante, sin el calor de su cuerpo cerca, así que me acurruque a su lado sin recordar la sustancia pegajosa en nuestros estómagos. Seguramente hice una cara o algo porque soltó una risita y se levantó a buscar en la única maleta que traíamos. Extrajo una toalla que habíamos usado en la playa y fue al baño a mojar una punta. Nos limpió a los dos y luego resumimos nuestra posición anterior.

Miré su cara. Se veía cansado, pero relajado y feliz. Yo también me sentía así. Siempre creí que después de perder mi virginidad me arrepentiría. Pero no lo hice. Me sentía completo, pleno.

-Piensas demasiado. ¿En qué piensas?- dijo.

-Solo en, que te amo.- estoy seguro que nunca me cansaría de esa sonrisa que me daba cada vez que lo decía.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo y luego me dio inocentes besos en mi cara y cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-No puedo creer que te haya funcionado conmigo.- dije fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo del día romántico para acostarte conmigo. Para eso era todo esto, ¿no? Para acostarte conmigo.

Levantó rápidamente su cabeza de mi cuello con ojos asustados. Yo sabía que esa no era la razón, solo quería jugar con él un poco. Además, si fuera cierto, no me importaría mucho.

-No, Kendall! No es cierto. ¡Esto era para nuestro aniversario! Lo prometo. Te dije que te iba a esperar el tiempo que necesitaras. ¡Oh por dios! Lo siento, lo sie…

-Era broma, Carlitos. Tranquilo.- le sonreí.

-Que malo- dijo metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. –por cierto, feliz aniversario. Ya son las doce.

Miré el reloj del reproductor en la chimenea. 12:01.

-Feliz aniversario.

* * *

***Me dio mucha risa porque si le va a dar Pena… Entienden? Carlos Pena… Necesito amigos.**

**Okay... espero que les haya gustado... En especial a ti InariRusherBoy :D**

**Dejen Review! Me inspira a seguir escribiendo!**

**Love  
Moch 3**

**PD: Mi amiga Ani se animo a escribir y subir sus fics aqui! Su nombre aqui es AniRusher! Chequen sus historias! Estan buenas! Y dejen review en Love Is War (su historia multi-chap) para que suba el siguiente capitulo! Lol!**


End file.
